


Doggystyle

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggystyle  (noun)</p>
<p>1. A sexual position which allows both participants to watch TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggystyle

Sanji pushed his hips back against Zoro’s pelvis. Panting into the sheets, Sanji’s legs trembled as Zoro pounded into him. Sanji could barely catch his breath and pressed his forehead against the mattress. Drips of precum splattered onto his stomach where his cock kept slapping against his skin. Zoro slowed his thrusts to grind his hips against Sanji’s ass causing tingles of pleasure to dip along his spine. The swordsman bent down to lick a stripe along the cook’s sweaty shoulder blade making him shudder and tighten around Zoro’s dick.

Sanji moaned and licked his chapped lips. “Please, please please please.”

A kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades before Zoro gradually sped up again. Sanji’s hands fumbled through the sheets, trying to get his arm untangled so he could reach his cock and hit against something hard. The television light slowly came on and a narrator began to speak.

“We now return to Mission Restaurant. Watch as our host Irvin Worchester helps this couple get their restaurant back on it’s feet!”

Zoro’s hips began to slow again but instead of the slow teasing thrusts, they came to a complete stop. Sanji still felt the other man’s hands gripping his hips, and he could feel that Zoro was still hard. What was the hold up?

“Why would they skip the varnish on a counter?”

Sanji clenched his fingers into the sheets. “Are you serious!”

Irvin on the television was shouting now. “You can’t use canned chicken in your Coq Au Vin!”

“Wait, they did what?” Sanji’s head snapped up just as Irvin tossed an entire pot ful of brown stew into the trash.

Zoro pulled out, and Sanji found the remote to turn up the volume.

Apparently there was a marathon tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im working on a lot of zosan stuff right now, please be appeased with this until theyre done


End file.
